Imperial Storm Trooper Corps
The Imperial Storm Trooper Corps is a specialized infantry branch that represents the best infantry in the Empire. Wearing powered exoskeletons, and having glowing green goggles, they resemble Automata. The powered suits let the Storm Troopers take more fire, run faster, jump higher, carry larger guns/more supplies, and in general outperform non-equipped infantry. Military theorists often consider a squad Storm Troopers more like a group of tanks or aircraft in terms of mobility, endurance, and sheer destructive potential. However, they are maintenance and energy intensive, and it would be impractical and cost-prohibitive to equip the entire Drakonian military with such devices. The best regular infantry, especially those suitable brains for augmentation, are selected to be Centurions. They train for years and receive power armor tailored to their bodies, resulting in extremely effective combat troops. Following at least a decade of combat service as a Centurion, the top soldiers are once again selected to be Praetorians. They are equipped with gargantuan armor and huge weapons, making them walking tanks. Equipment Unlike regular infantry, special forces, or marines, Storm Troopers do not usually uniforms, instead having specialized suits of power armor. Uniforms, which are similar to that of the other branches of the Drakonian armed forces, are only worn on off-duty occasions, such as when in the barracks far from the front lines. *Instead of a visor, Centurions wear individual round goggles built into their helmets and Praetorians have a featureless, angular helmet that resembles a brick with beveled corners. *The armor is bonded to the wearer's brain through cables entering their skull, making controlling the suit intuitive and allowing direct mental control of the user interface. When not wearing the armor, Storm Troopers are recognizable by their shaved heads dotted with sockets. Types Centurion Armour Centurion armour is a moderately armoured exoskeleton (think Iron Man). It is small enough to allow the wearer to fit into tight spaces and vehicles, while still providing physical and defensive enhancements. Wearers usually stand 6-10" higher than usual, and are resistant to small arms fire. The suit completely covers the wearer's body, providing protection against hazardous environments. They are often equipped with a combat shield (usually made of tank armor) on one arm and a heavy weapon on the other, connected to ammo reserves on the suit; this equipment can differ depending on the combat situation. Many times, the shield will not be worn due to its bulkiness, freeing up both hands to operate a weapon. Standard weapons include heavy machine guns, large rocket launchers, and flamethrowers. Praetorian Armour This is a much stronger suit of powered armour, that covers the entire body with thick plating rivaling that of a tank. Wearers stand almost 8 feet tall and can resist damage up to most anti-tank weapons. The standard weapon used is a 23mm, double barreled "assault rifle" loaded with explosive or armor-piercing shells. Some carry a a 37mm autocannon used like a machine gun or a 90mm anti-tank rifle instead of those weapons. Versatile wrist mounts are a key component of Praetorian armour, being able to mount anything from machine guns to shields to thermal lances for close combat. In addition, a retractable, automatic grenade launcher is mounted in each shoulder pad, used both offensively and to create smoke screens. Praetorians are rare in combat, since they must be carried by dedicated vehicle transports and are supremely expensive to create Legatus Armour Legatus armour is worn by commanders of the Storm Troopers, and is a modified suit of Praetorian armour. It has expanded storage and communication equipment, and is easily recognized by the two banners mounted on the back. ----